Gobber the Belch
Gobber The Belch is a veteran warrior of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and a long-time friend and adviser of Stoick the Vast. He is seen in almost all episodes How to Train Your Dragon Gobber is known as the great-great-great-grandson of Bork the Bold, author of the first Dragon Manual. In the course of Berk's long wars with the dragons, Gobber lost his left hand and right leg in battle with the creatures (the picture is reversed). He has managed to replace his missing limbs with a variety of metal prostheses of his own design and creation. His arm can be interchanged with other items such as a hammer or axe if needed (similar to Alvin the Treacherous in the books). Since he is no longer able to take an active part in the war, Gobber is left responsible for the village's smithy and armory, keeping the other Vikings well suited with weapons. After Stoick does some convincing, Gobbler agrees to train some of the younger Vikings for battle at Dragon Training while Stoick and the rest of the village head out to find the dragon's nest. Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick, was tasked to assist Gobber in the armory ever since he was a small boy. Even though Gobber taught him a fair amount of skills which he would later put to good use, Hiccup's clumsiness eventually made him into the despair of Gobber, his father and the whole village. Seeing Hiccup's desire to become a true Viking, Gobber was the one who convinced Stoick to admit the boy to Dragon Training. After a typically clumsy start, Gobber was amazed when Hiccup became the new class's most proficient trainee, being able to incapacitate the beasts without the need for weapons. His skill grew so much, he even outclassed the fierce Astrid and earned the right to kill a dragon. When Stoick ordered the entire village to embark to the island where the Dragons' Nest was located, Gobber went along with them although with some signs of nerves when asking what the plan for the attack was. The Vikings inadvertently released the Red Death from the Nest's depths and it soon set fire to their ships. Trapped on the island and forced to fight, Stoick ordered his people to flee to the other side of the island while he distracted the dragon by baiting it. As his oldest friend, Gobber volunteered to do the same. Together, they bought enough time for the Vikings to retreat. Gobber shared equal amazement when Hiccup and the other Vikings arrived riding dragons and took down the Red Death. Later, when Hiccup had been wounded defeating the dragon, Gobber crafted a metal prosthetic to replace his lower left leg, cleverly adapting Hiccup's custom-made dragon-saddle with a matching left metal stirrup to accommodate the new foot. When Hiccup regained consciousness, Gobber welcomed him home by presenting him with a brand-new prosthetic tail fin for Toothless that would allow them to fly again. Legend Of The Boneknapper Dragon After the events of How To Train Your Dragon, Gobber's house was set alight one night. With some help from the now peaceful dragons, the house was saved but Gobber was convinced that a dragon had caused the fire. Mentioning his old tale of the Boneknapper, he set out to try and take down the beast once and for all to prove to the rest of the village that it was real, with his pet sheep Phil in tow. Hiccup, fearing for Gobber's safety, decided to tag along, and convinced his friends to come too. Using a small long boat to reach a distant island, Gobber told stories of his previous encounters with the mythical dragon, including stealing a treasure box from frozen Vikings, being saved by Hammerhead Whalesand Yaks and failing to trap the Boneknapper himself in a forest. The sheer odd nature of his stories soon tell the Viking teens why the village do not believe his claims of the Boneknapper being a real dragon. Now stranded themselves after their ship sinks, Gobber convinces the Viking youngsters to help him catch the Boneknapper, using Fishlegs as bait. Unbeknownst to them, the Boneknapper appears behind them and begins to attack. In the confusion, the Young Vikings group are trapped beneath a gigantic rib-cage. Luckily, Hiccup notices what the Boneknapper wants. The treasure Gobber took from the frozen Viking was a small belt buckle made of a tiny bone fragment. As the Boneknapper is always attempting to find the perfect bones for it's armor, Hiccup notices the belt buckle fits the outline of a missing fragment from it's neck plate. With some persuasion, Gobber agrees to give the bone back and the dragon becomes docile and friendly. The Boneknapper flies the group back home, joined by others of it's species, as Gobber laughs that Stoick will have to believe his claims now. Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk In Viking for Hire, Gobber finds his duties as a weapon-smith superfluous with the current peace. With Hiccup's urging, Stoick has Gobber help him with his chiefly duties. However, Gobber proves lackluster at best. Gobber then decides to help out at Dragon Training, offering to use his weapons to "encourage" the dragons. Hiccup asks him to make saddles for the other dragons instead, but Gobber goes over the top, adding cumbersome "extras". After Hiccup glumly declines Gobber's future assistance, Hookfang suddenly goes on a rampage. Gobber arrives to help, during which he realizes that Hookfang has a bad tooth, and removes it. Afterwards, Gobber realizes his new calling as a dragon dentist. He still stands as Stoick's trustworthy right-hand man. The series also highlights Gobber's practical wisdom and experience. He is the one to figure out why the animals have stopped producing in Animal House, and reveals that the Book of Dragons is wrong about the Scauldron in Dragon Flower. How to Train Your Dragon 2 In HTTYD2, Gobber is the dragon dentist and doctor of the tribe, and is still Stoick's right hand man. Gobber's Hands Gobber's prostheses include: * Spiked Hammer * Stone Hammer * Blacksmithing Hammer * Blacksmith's Tongs * double-headed Axe * long Hook * short hook * Drinking Tankard/Mug * Spit for roasting food * Oar * Butter-Knife * Broom * Eggbeater * Flag * Lute * Jingle Bells * File * Wooden hand * Club * Hacksaw Category:CharactersCategory:Males